


Star Trek: Erin

by JHalborne



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ambition, Bisexual Female Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friendship, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Military Ranks, Moral Dilemmas, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Burn, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHalborne/pseuds/JHalborne
Summary: Erin Cobos has one goal on the USS Enterprise: take the captain's seat. It couldn't be too hard for one sassy ensign to rise to power.--------------------------------------------------------------------------Featuring a cast of original characters (and guest appearances from the show), Star Trek: Erin takes place alongside the Original Series timeline. You can understand what is going on with a general Star Trek knowledge, but there are fun nods for new and long-time fans.Follow Erin Cobos' journey. Update every second Saturday.





	1. First Episode of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek is amazing. What I’m trying to do here is capture the feeling that permeates the show. Of the people in space, the shifting bonds and sassy comebacks and pain that comes with living on the USS Enterprise. And I want to do that within the timeline of the show, building off what I can, but mostly showing the simultaneous lives and deaths of the crew. So, you won’t see much of characters from the show, like Kirk and Spock and McCoy. You’ll hear about them, but this struggle belongs to those belowdecks, and I hope I can show that through Erin Cobos.  
> As an aside, I would love feedback. I’ve only seen the Original Series so far, so if there are details I get wrong, I welcome the chance to make the story more realistic.  
> Enjoy and always keep exploring.

I’d heard a lot of stories about Captain Kirk by the time I landed a position on the USS Enterprise. Dashing hero. Lover. Arrogant asshole. I’d never met him though. Which didn’t matter. I was aiming for his seat, and by god I was going to get it. If I had to fight my way through Klingons, Romulans, and Starfleet minions to get there, I would.

The Academy was hell. I wouldn’t call myself book-smart, but I got through with a lot of tutoring and tears. Don’t have looks going for me either, but I’m damn good in a crisis. I want to do great things and go down in a blaze of glory. History will remember the name Erin Cobos.

Navigating the loading dock, I found myself looking up at the great bulk of the Enterprise for the first time. You see pictures and videos, but nothing does the ship justice. I couldn’t stop grinning. _With this ship’s track record, anyone on the bridge could make commodore in a few years. Get to the bridge, and it’s smooth sailing. Kirk won’t know what’s happening until my pretty ass is in that seat._ I straightened my blood-red tunic, touching the operations patch for luck. _Just be patient, Enterprise. You’ll be mine soon enough._

I stepped onto the temporary transporter pad. The one in command was under maintenance. The engineers I’d spoken to had been mortified there wasn’t a proper transporter for the Enterprise’s visit. “Ensign Cobos, reporting for beaming to the USS Enterprise.”

The man on duty didn’t even look up. “You’re the last to arrive. Get on the pad.”

I memorized his features. _He’s fired when I get some power. He’s got garbage lying around where it could blow into the stream, merge with the transportee and cause a gory mess. And checking my ID would be a start. I could be a Klingon and he’d teleport me up to the Enterprise._ “Ready to energize,” I said.

The man worked the controls. I stayed perfectly still as the beam caught me in its silver light. The next thing I saw was a grey wall. Turning myself around, I studied the transporter room. Not nearly as flashy as I thought it would be. _Although, they_ are _warriors. You don’t become a legend these days by being peaceful._ I was getting weird looks from the other ensigns waiting in a line. I joined them at the end, next to a girl in blue. She’d chosen the miniskirt. Amateur.

She raised an eyebrow at me. “Being late doesn’t endear you to the officers. You’ll never get a promotion that way.”

I fixed her with a bright smile. “Firstly, keep some perspective. _We’re_ officers. Second of all, I’m on time, not early like you suck-ups. Thirdly, shut your face.”

She looked like I’d stuffed a lemon in her mouth. I got a furious look, but she did shut her face.

The yellowshirt standing next to my blueshirt leaned out, grinning at me. “You know the redshirts always die, right?”

“They don’t kill the important ones. I’ll get scared when Chief Engineer Scott kicks the bucket.”

“You’ll be dead by the end of the day with that lovable attitude.” The yellowshirt tapped his chest. “Sprite. Anthony Sprite.”

Blueshirt rolled her eyes. “Be friends with her and you’ll kill your career in seconds.”

I turned my Dangerous Look on her. “I thought you got the memo the first time.”

She glared.

Sprite’s shoulders shook as he tried to contain his laugh. “I take it you’re going to sass your way to the top.”

“Damn right. I’m Erin Cobos.”

“Look alive, ensigns.” A lieutenant waltzed into the room. “I’d say try not to look like a ton of trembling tribbles, but you never pass that one.” He surveyed our faces. “I’m Lieutenant Hoal. This ain’t gonna be no pleasure cruise but do as I say and you might make it alive. Captain ain’t here because he’s cleaning up from our last spot of trouble on Gothos. Don’t expect to see much of him.”

_Fine by me._

Hoal fixed his gaze on me. “What’re you smiling about? Your name, ensign.”

_Pissing off management. What a great start._ “Cobos, sir.”

“Watch yourself when the Klingons come calling. Cockiness gets you killed.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’ve all been assessed, and with your pitiful qualifications you’ve been assigned to stations even you couldn’t mess up. Get some experience under your belts and maybe we’ll see some promise.” Hoal produced a list. He held it like it was venomous. “Your communicators are loaded with your assignments, but it’s tradition to read ‘em out. Ensigns Holly, O’Sullivan, and Michael will be working under Chief Engineer Scott. Blean is with Lieutenant Uhura. Sprite with Commander Tetra. Gabriel with Chief Medical Officer McCoy. Cobos and Nowak with Lieutenant Marple. Now get out.” We filed from the room, Hoal watching with a critical eye. I smiled at him as I passed.

_First ten minutes on the Enterprise and it already feels like home._


	2. Red Alert Again

My assignment was Weapons Depot Security. I stood outside a locked door. I didn’t have a key to this door, and I wasn’t allowed inside without permission. Nowak and I were on a four-hour system. Watch the door, do whatever, watch the door. On my off-hours higher officers could give me jobs, but I was supposed to be able to sleep, eat, and shit in that time. It was a job that needed doing. The Enterprise’s heavier weapons must be watched, and in the case of mutiny, I was to stand my ground, call for any loyal reinforcements, and fight my crewmates to the death. Really makes you wonder what part of the assessments decided I’d be a good fit for that, but they were right.

It was the perfect small beginning for someone destined for greater. I just needed my chance.

Then I learned my first lesson aboard the Starship Enterprise: no one is safe. Not even the captain. It’s a mixed blessing that no one has plot armour. Who knows, maybe Kirk will die and I’ll have someone easier to beat. Although, from what I’d heard, the first officer was a top-notch Vulcan. And I’ve met enough Vulcans to know not to mess with them.

I was freshly on duty when the alarm went wailing through the halls. Being on red alert wasn’t new, the Enterprise seems to spend half the time on it. It was cancelled soon anyway after the jerk of phasers being fired. Later, I got visited.

“Gotta love when they don’t tell you what we’re fighting.”

I kept my gaze straight ahead. “Did Marple send you to test me, Sprite?”

He laughed and leaned against the wall across from me. “No, Tetra let me off so she could check what’s happening on the bridge.”

“I see.” My hands were folded behind my back.

“You’re no fun when you’re on duty.”

I ran my gaze down the corridor in both directions. My posture relaxed. “Pays to be careful. Marple’s been an ass, sending other officers while I’m on duty to try and get me from my post. Stupid Harveydale came by earlier saying she lost her damn cat. Why in hell would Starfleet let someone bring a cat on a starship?”

“Emotional support?”

“Shut up.”

On cue, red alert started squawking again. Sprite raised an eyebrow. “Twice in one day, it must be Christmas.”

“Attention, crew, this is your captain. Prepare for battle. I repeat, all hands, prepare for battle. This is a red alert. I repeat, we are on red alert.”

I rolled my eyes. “God, he’s so dramatic.”

“I get the feeling you don’t like him.” Sprite checked the corridors again. “Am I wrong?” I stayed silent as a redshirt hurried past. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say you’re after his job.”

“Not just his job,” I muttered. “I want his seat.”

Sprite smiled. “Second wild guess, you don’t want to like him because you want to destroy him.”

“Woah, watch it with the deep insights, buddy.”

Sprite pushed off the wall. “Listen, you may not like him, but try to take him seriously. I’ve seen him work, and he knows what he’s doing.”

I folded my arms. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He watched me for a moment. “There’s more than one way to the top, Cobos.”

“If you’re about to suggest sucking up, you can toss yourself in the engines. I’m going to reach the damn captain’s chair on merit or I don’t deserve it.”

“You gonna be this high and mighty when I’m two ranks above you?”

“Don’t you dare.”

He smirked. “Well, I’ll let you get back to watching this lovely door. I’m sure Lieutenant Tetra wants me.”

That dug deeper than he probably meant. Marple didn’t give a shit about me. Sprite sauntered away before I could lash out, which is probably best for our tentative relationship. I watched my door and waited for the bridge to cancel the Red Alert.


	3. Aliens Aren't New

Being an officer, I got my own room. Closet-sized and distinctly smelling of feet, but mine. I wasn’t in Starfleet to be comfortable so that suited me fine, but I’m sure Gabriel had a fit when she saw hers. I was lying on my stupid-hard bed when red alert went wailing again. I threw myself out of bed in time to get pitched into the wall by the ship’s rapid deceleration. “Dammit!” Clutching my throbbing skull, I pulled myself to the computer and flicked through the open officer channels. “Stuff not working. Lovely.” I left the chatter on and peeked into the hallway. Less hectic than usual red alerts, but that didn’t mean a thing. I patted my phaser and headed towards the weapons depot. 

“Cobos. What are you doing here?” 

I rolled my eyes. “Going to my post. Is this part of the ship off-limits?” I drew myself up. _Time to be the mature one._ “Know what’s happening?” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Who’s the suck-up now?” 

“Still you. I’m just trying to get briefed.” 

The idea that _she_ was briefing _me_ was enough motivation to her fragile ego. “We’re stopped.” 

“Yeah, I gathered that, genius. What else?” 

“Aliens called Metrons took offense at our ‘violent intentions,’” she made air quotes with her manicured fingers, “and teleported our captain and the enemy’s to fight it out. I visited Chief Medical Officer McCoy on the bridge.” She let out a very un-Gabriel-like snort. “Just in time to see him lick some potassium nitrate.” 

Now, aliens aren’t new. Most of my classmates in the Academy were full or half-alien. Hell, literally all the first-year tutors are Vulcans. Native population of my home planet were these pinkish-purple slug-people. The new thing here was the captain getting kidnapped right off the bridge. 

I let out a breath. _Gotta love that they tell the crew what’s going on._ “So some aliens got pissy and kidnapped Kirk? Wouldn’t be the first time from what I’ve heard.” 

“I’m busy, Cobos. Stop wasting my time.” 

“Thanks, Gabriel. You weren’t stupid for once.” 

“Go die, Cobos.” 

I scampered away, grinning. _McCoy’s sourness is rubbing off on her. Very refreshing._ My steps slowed. _Nowak will be fine._ I pivoted. A yellowshirt swore at me as I nearly drove him into a wall. _Not my fault I have broad shoulders, jerkass._

I took a rather long detour past Tetra's office, but Sprite wasn't in. So I went somewhere else. It’d be fun to bother Gabriel some more. A couple blueshirts were leaving the med bay when I arrived. I leaned in the doorway until the sensor beeped at me. “What is your medical need?” Gabriel asked without looking up from whatever. 

I studied the ceiling. “Thought you might be missing my razor-sharp wit.” 

Gabriel didn’t turn, but her shoulders tensed. “If you’re not sick, get out.” 

“Is boredom an ailment?” 

“If it makes you stupid, yes.” 

“You would be an expert on that.” 

She finally turned. “Did you come to insult me, Cobos?” 

“At the moment, you seem to know what random chemicals the captain’s licking, and I rather like hearing about that. What’s on the menu today?” 

“Mercy.” 

“Aw, gross.” 

“Psychopath.” Gabriel straightened her miniskirt. _Seriously, why did she pick that? Seems like it would hike up uncomfortably high. Like right now._ “The captain spared the other alien and the Metrons let everyone live.” 

“Kirk’s full of surprises,” I muttered. Gabriel looked at me oddly. Wait. “If everything’s cleaned up, does that mean—” 

“I’ve been on duty this whole time.” 

“But is McCoy coming back?” 

“Of course.” 

“Dammit.” I hopped over to the door. 

Gabriel gave that hilarious snort again. “Stick around, I’m sure the Chief Medical Officer will love hearing about how you’re wasting my time.” 

“Not a chance, McCoy scares the shit out of me.” 

“I should keep him around more often.” 

“You wouldn’t do that. Longer you spend with me, smarter you get.” I gave her a nasty little smile and ducked out before McCoy could arrive.


	4. Compromise

“If you are trying to look suspicious, constantly playing with your phaser is the way to do that.” I resisted the urge to snap at Nowak. In the short time I’d known him, I’d discovered he seemed physically incapable of ill intentions. Maybe that was why he was on door duty, balancing out my shady-as-hell vibes. Anyway, his dead-serious voice carried a trace of amusement. Only reason I picked up on it was all the time with Vulcans at the Academy. Tutors, as I’ve said.  


I let my hand drop from my side. “Thanks for the heads up.”  


“You can talk to me, Cobos. All we have for the next six hours is each other and this door.”  


“And what a lovely door it is,” I muttered. _Heart-to-hearts really aren’t my forte, and someone in my position shouldn’t be stressing about how getting close to people means I know the people I fight in a mutiny. Or maybe that was a good thing, morally. Who knows? Either way, I’m not telling Nowak._ One thing I hadn’t figured out about him was whether he would report something said in confidence. Vulcans tended to think in terms of rules and greater good. And be a bit superior about how non-Vulcans can act logically too. I wasn’t about to jeopardize the ship because of feelings, but would he know that? Best to play it safe. Play the game alone. I rubbed my eyes. “There’s nothing wrong. It’s just irritating when they put us on high alert and don’t tell us why.”  


“Perhaps Marple is testing us again.”  


“He was upset when he told me. The high alert’s legit.”  


“Flawless logic.” Nowak’s lip twitched in a slight smile. Despite Vulcans being maybe the most uptight species, Nowak being raised on Earth with a human father certainly helped dispel the ‘no emotions’ thing.  


When I realized my life’s goal was a chair, I started learning all I could about how people acted. I studied psychology, not just human but all the major species. Even got my hands on a couple Klingon books. Mind you, they were in—you guessed it—Klingon, but my sister’s in linguistics so she translated and taught me basics. It was interesting to learn that they’re not the bloodthirsty monsters the media makes them out to be. Not a very forgiving lot, what with all the murder and revenge, but they do have higher thought. It wouldn’t be hopeless if I had to ally with one, temporarily.  


A good captain needs as many allies as they can get.  


“Cobos.”  


I snapped into focus and immediately noticed the problem. “What the hell?” A red string, in the process of falling from Nowak’s shirt, was suspended in midair next to his elbow. I plucked the string from the air and studied it. “What do you think? Magic string or space stuff?”  


“A test would reveal answers.” Nowak removed his phaser and unceremoniously yeeted it at the wall. I gritted my teeth in preparation for the sound. It flew normally for a split second before catching on air. Nowak gently retrieved and holstered it.  


I raised an eyebrow. “That was a lot of trust it was space stuff.”  


That slight smile. “You were expecting magic string?”  


“Fair point.” I glanced down the hallway. Quiet day. “I’m calling it in. Might be a problem.” I tapped the intercom panel next to the depot door. “This is Ensign Cobos. Anomaly at the weapons depot. Objects experiencing zero g. Requesting support. Over.”  


Nowak nodded. “Is it possible the ship is doing… complicated maneuvers?”  


“If the gravity buffers were malfunctioning enough to affect our guns, we’d feel it.” I tapped a jazzy beat on my phaser. “We have to assume something’s up.” I frowned. “Speaking of which, I never got a reply.” I thumbed the panel again and immediately heard a weird buzzing. “Nowak? Doesn’t it sound—”  


“Like severed comms? Yes.”  


“Should be impossible, but we’re on the ship that attracts the most anomalies in the fleet. Comms have been compromised.” I drew my phaser. “Stay here, I’m checking the rest of the corridor.”  


“Not necessary.”  


I levelled my phaser on the speaker in half a second. “I’ll be the judge of what’s necessary. Don’t move.” I felt a slight pressure at my shoulder as Nowak pivoted to watch my back. The stranger wasn’t wearing a proper Starfleet uniform. Dressed in black with leather tailoring, I would’ve assumed he was trying to be edgy, but the black Starfleet communicator badge spoke otherwise. I gritted my teeth. I might be having second thoughts fighting crewmates to the death, but none of those issues applied with this shady bastard. “Who the hell are you?”  


He tapped the black Starfleet badge.  


My stomach clenched. I had a bad feeling about what it meant. I maintained my glare. “Cool, you stole a communicator and spray-painted it. Do I have to repeat myself?”  


“You don’t take shit, huh?”  


His voice reminded me of rapids back home. Smooth on top with a hell of an undertow. Set me on edge. Didn’t help that he was annunciating too much. _He’s only swearing to adjust to what I’ve said. Talented actor then._ I tried to keep the snarl from my face. “Drop the act and answer the question.”  


He sighed. “God, I hate the intelligent ones. I’m Glasgow of Section 31. By now you’ve realized the ship is compromised.” A small smile graced his lips. “And we’re commandeering these supplies.”


	5. Messy Business

“Over my dead body,” I told him.  


He shrugged. “Okay. Does the Vulcan share your feelings?”  


I felt Nowak’s shoulders tense. “The Vulcan can think for himself. State the reasons for your claims or we will fire.” I maintained a neutral expression as Glasgow rolled his eyes. _Glasgow probably thinks he’s dealing with a normal Vulcan. If we can hold that advantage—_  


Glasgow tilted his head. “You don’t seem like a normal Vulcan.”  


“You have one minute before we fire. Resist and you will see how green my blood is.”  


“Oh, so I’m right.” Glasgow raised his hands. “And you would fire at an unarmed person? The Enterprise’s famous diplomacy. No wonder you have some of the highest altercation numbers in the fleet.” _Stupid mind games. If he thinks he looks innocent with those hands up, I’ll rip them off._ He dropped his hands. “I guess I need to be the diplomat. Section 31 requires the Enterprise’s munitions. There’s an interdimensional issue that needs neutralizing.”  


I snorted. Nowak glanced over our shoulders at Glasgow. “Why is Starfleet not dealing with this ‘interdimensional issue?’”  


“It is. Section 31 is sanctioned by Starfleet. Not officially, but…” He shrugged. “Believe me on not.”  


“What did you do to the ship?”  


“Modified alien technology. Section 31 gets the experimental equipment. Locks an area in time. We toned it down here to make it easier to transport the munitions, but that means you two are not locked. So we need your cooperation.”  


I felt a light jab at my elbow. In a smooth, practiced movement, Nowak and I switched places. “Good team,” said Glasgow. I could hear a smile in his voice.  
We ignored the compliment. “If you legitimately needed these munitions, you would have gone through the proper channels,” Nowak said. A slight squeak as Nowak’s glove tightened around his phaser. “We are not giving you the munitions.” I tapped my approval on the back of his other hand. _Right call. Fire, Nowak._  


The electric pulse buzzed out. I glanced over my shoulder and was just in time for Glasgow to punch me in the face. I reeled and slammed into the wall. I dimly saw Nowak stumble, one hand clutching his neck, the other fist snaking towards Glasgow. Glasgow sidestepped and slammed Nowak into the wall. Nowak lay where he fell. Glasgow glanced at me. “You couldn’t do it the nice way, huh? Now, do you want to open this door or upgrade to a concussion?”  


I spat blood on the floor. “I don’t have a fucking key.”  


Glasgow didn’t miss a beat. “Who does?”  


“I wouldn’t tell you.”  


“What if Nowak dies if you don’t?”  


I met his eyes. “I’d grieve.” The ringing in my ears was making it hard to think, but a shock ran down my spine. _How did he know Nowak’s name?_  


_Phzzzzt._ The green phaser light shot over my head and hit Glasgow in the chest. He crumpled. “You really make a mess of things, Cobos.”  


_Hell yeah, Sprite._ I grinned over my shoulder.  


“You’re bleeding.”  


“No shit.” Sprite hauled me to my feet. I looked him up and down. “Why aren’t you locked?”  


“Is that what he called it?” Sprite poked Glasgow’s body with a boot. “Fitting. I tested the comms and basically the whole ship is severed except the transporter room. I was with Tetra, and they wanted her. She was taken prisoner, but I got out.” I raised an eyebrow. He sighed. “They let me go.”  


“Ominous. So, can we move around the ship without being locked?” I dropped down to check Nowak. Breathing steadily, but it takes a lot to knock out a Vulcan. _Who are we dealing with?_ I’d never met Tetra, but hopefully she was alright too.  


“The Section 31 blokes seem to manage.”  


“Right.” I made Nowak as comfortable as I could, pocketed Glasgow’s black Starfleet badge, and rose. “If we’re the only uncompromised personnel, it’s our duty to sort this out. You in?”  
He grinned. “Do you have to ask?”  


“Lovely. First things first, Section 31. Ever heard of them?”  


I watched as an expression I’d never seen on him appeared. If eyes are the windows to the soul, the curtains were drawn. “Tetra mentioned them once. Said Starfleet has a policy of ignoring, not ignorance.” He avoided my gaze. _He’s not telling me everything. People need to stop keeping secrets that are vital to missions. Although, I suppose I trust him enough to let him keep his. For now._  


I sighed. “Alright. Glasgow was pretty chatty.” I kicked the operative’s form. “His name’s Glasgow. Not sure if it’s a codename though. Anyway, said the locking was experimental alien tech. What they wanted was the munitions in here.” I tapped the munitions depot door.  


“Experimental tech usually starts out massive with limited range.” Sprite grinned at me. “It must be on board.”  


I swore. “Means someone on board put it here.”  


Sprite’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “Bloody traitors.”  


“That’s secondary. Let’s find this time device and wreck it. Ideas?”  


“Near the engines, I’d bet. Whatever device would need all its power to stop those beasts from breaking through the time-lock.”  


“So, the plan is going to the engines and wrecking their experimental tech. I like it. Except for one thing.” I jerked my head at the depot. “They want what’s in here. We leave it unguarded, I’m sure they’ll take the munitions by force. And my entire job at the moment is not letting that happen.”  


Sprite’s eyes sparkled. “Buuuuuuut?”  


“Safety in numbers.” _I’m a Starfleet officer first. My duty is to restore the ship first, and to protect my crewmates as long as I can, before fighting them._  


“I happen to not be dead, you know.” Nowak sat up and glanced at the body next to him. “I take it Sprite dealt with him?” He got to his feet, much more gracefully than I could ever manage.  


Sprite stared. “Bloody hell, Vulcans are tough. You put a dent in the wall and you’re already back at it.”  


_Should’ve said this sooner._ “Thanks, Nowak. I’d be dead if I took that hit.”  


I noticed that hint of a smile. “Indeed,” Nowak said. Sprite looked confused, probably at a Vulcan showing emotion.  


I clapped my hands. “Alright. How much did you hear about the plan?”  


“You two need to take out the time tech in Engines.” Nowak nodded down the hallway. “I will guard the door, stun on sight. They will not be expecting such opposition.”  


“Kill setting if you have to.” I met his eyes. “And if it makes things difficult for you when this over, pin it on me.”  


Nowak’s eyes narrowed. “If I must kill, I will take the blame.”  


I studied his face. _Two playing the noble game. Fun._ “Call us if you need to. Munitions is our primary concern.”  


“Try not to die, Cobos.”


	6. Swallowing Fire

Sprite and I advanced down the corridor, phasers drawn. I tried not to grin, but it was so darn hard. I was in charge, dangerous, protecting my ship. Everything I wanted, much as I _loved_ guarding a door. Sprite caught me smiling. “Enjoying yourself?”  


“Hell yeah.” I glanced at his phaser. “Oi, get your gun into stun mode!”  


Sprite’s amusement disappeared. “Why? They infiltrated our ship and plan on taking our munitions. Do you think they’re planning on showing mercy when they have what they want?”  


“If human decency isn’t your thing, stun setting would leave bodies that we can use to prove this actually happened. You know, because of the whole no-time-passing thing.”  


His scowl deepened. “Very eloquently put.”  


“But I’m right.”  


“Maybe not. We have Glasgow for proof.”  


“He’ll never talk.”  


“He doesn’t need to.” Sprite halted and ticked off on his fingers. “He’s not supposed to be here. No one will admit to letting him board. He’s in possession of a bizarrely altered Starfleet badge that half the officers will vouch implies Section 31. He’s shady.”  


I swallowed, thinking furiously. _All that is true, but I can’t let him go killing these people. Sprite’s got a past with them, even if he won’t admit it to me. I need to give him a reason not to kill them, and apparently ‘they’re people and you should value life’ isn’t enough._ “Look, consider me soft, but I really don’t want the first crisis I’m jointly handling to be defined by the number of bodies we leave behind.”  


Sprite’s mouth widened into a cruel smile. “And here I thought you’d welcome a body count to up your fear factor. Shows what I know about you.”  


_He thought—_ My eyes narrowed. _He_ dared _to think—_ The idea burned in my throat. “There isn’t a fucking chance in hell that I would want to kill people,” I spat. “If you think that, you’re the most stupid idiot I’ve ever met.”  


I watched as my words kindled anger in his eyes. “It’s not my fault you act like a disaster waiting to happen.”  


The phaser felt white-hot in my hand. _Never give in._ I tried to swallow the fire in my throat. Carefully, I holstered the gun. “Let’s finish the mission.”  


He eyed me before twisting to holster his own weapon. I thought I heard him mutter, “And a coward too,” but I ignored it. He straightened. “We’re almost at Engines.”  


“Come in, Cobos.”  


I opened my communicator, grateful for the distraction. “Yeah, Nowak?”  


“Just stunned another Section 31 operative and had to re-stun Glasgow. I am sure more will come soon. Hurry if you can.”  


My stomach dropped. “Sure thing. Out.” I turned to Sprite. “We need to hurry.”  


“No really.” Sprite set off down the corridor without looking back.  


I swallowed that fire and followed.  


And nearly bumped into Sprite where he was stopped in the middle of the hall. “What the h—” I noticed why. A woman in all-black was watching us, arms folded. I stepped forward. “Operative Cobos.” Inspiration struck and I flashed Glasgow’s badge. _The less talking I do, the better._  


The woman nodded. “You’re contacts? We’re grateful for what you do.” She moved aside. “Good luck.”  


I nodded as we passed.  


Out of earshot, Sprite leaned in. I thought he was going to congratulate me, but all he said was, “Where’d you get that?”  


I did my best to ignore the suspicion in his voice. “It’s Glasgow’s.”  


“Sure.”


	7. Trying Not to Die

Engines was a fascinating area. Plenty of dangerously flashing buttons that looked like candy and engineers that usually said things like ‘don’t touch anything’ and ‘what did I just say’ and ‘if you touch that one more time I’m feeding you to my son’s tribble.’ Today it was silent, save for a chime-like whirring and the squeak of shifting boots.  


“How many do you think?” I whispered, crouching behind a control panel with Sprite and a time-locked redshirt.  


“Operatives? I’d hope they’re not stupid enough to leave less than two.”  


“Great. I’ll loop around that big fan-looking thing, you go right around the barrel.” I drew my phaser. “On stun.” I crouch-ran away before he could argue. Hopefully he would comply.  


Sprite was spot-on. Two operatives, each lazily holding cool-looking phasers. Their laxness was irritating, but understandable. Who would resist in a ghost-ship of statues? I got pretty close before they tensed, and by then Sprite was in position. We fired and had two unconscious Section 31 operatives in a matter of seconds.  


I poked what was apparently the time-lock device while Sprite dragged the operatives a bit away. He returned to me. The device was vaguely circular and made of a patchwork of twisted and smooth metal. A couple levers and three buttons—red, blue, and purple—studded the surface. _Seems simple, but you wanna be careful with experimental tech._ I considered it. Sprite paced to check the hall and back. “Well, you’re a redshirt, figure it out.”  


“Not all redshirts are engineers.”  


“What bloody use are you then?”  


I resisted the very strong urge to punch him in the nose and bent over the device. “Damn. You’d think they’d label it.”  


Sprite snorted unkindly.  


I whirled on him. “Look. I don’t care about your history with Section 31 or whatever problems you have with me. If you’re mature enough to do your duty as a Starfleet officer, shut your face and help me save the damn ship.”  


The device whirred for a minute while Sprite watched me. “Fine.”  


“Good.” I turned back to the time-lock device. _Staring at it won’t do anything._ I pressed the purple button. The device beeped twice and continued whirring. “Damn.” There was a thud behind me. I swore again. “For the last time, Sprite—” I stopped.  


A cold blade was pressed to my throat. “Don’t move,” said a voice I didn’t recognize.  


Time seemed to slow. _Must be an operative. Cold knife means Sprite wasn’t stabbed, but he could still be dead. I must assume I’m on my own._ “Really?” I said. “A knife? There’s more effective ways to kill someone.”  


“True.” The knife left my throat. “But—”  


I didn’t let them get any further before throwing back my head, connecting with their face, and throwing myself away, putting the time device between us. Sprite was unconscious at the feet of a woman—no. A yellowshirt. _She must be the traitor._  


Her hand came away bloody from her nose. “That wasn’t very nice.” Her voice was nasally, probably because of the dripping nose.  


“Is Sprite dead?”  


“I wouldn’t kill my apprentice, but I didn’t want him hearing this.”  


Pieces clicked together. “You’re Tetra.”  


She nodded slowly. “You don’t seem surprised.”  


“I thought it was strange why a random lieutenant would be the exception from this thing.” I patted the time-lock device. “Now it makes sense.” I gestured at her. “So, you have a knife, I have a phaser.” She didn’t move as I drew it. “How did you think this was going to go?”  


“I can’t make a proposition if you’re dead.”  


_Ah._ I lowered the phaser immediately. “I’ve been wondering when this was going to happen.”  


“So, you’ve put thought into it.” Tetra was studying me. Her eyes narrowed. _She’s finally noticed._ “You’re not an officer.”  


“Oi, that’s a bit offensive.” I held up my sleeve, which was lacking sleeve stripes. Tetra had one, for lieutenant. “I am an officer. An ensign, but still important.”  


“And you’re full of yourself.” Tetra folded her arms and raised her chin. “No one speaks to a superior officer that way.”  


“Which is why you want me.” _I need to play this right._ “I’m sure Section 31 needs at least a couple insiders with a spine and a brain.”  


Tetra gave a tight smile. “So long as you can follow orders too.”  


“I’ve been watching a locked door since Stardate 2600, what do you think?”  


The lieutenant sighed, almost wistfully. “I was on weapons depot security when I started.”  


My breath caught. “Show me how you got to lieutenant.”  


She laughed. “Alright, you’re hired. Welcome to Section 31.” From her pocket, Tetra drew a black box and offered it. My fingers quivered as I opened it. Just like my badge but blackened. I mentally shook my head. _Don’t be swayed by shiny things, you idiot. Remember who you are._ I tucked it away. “Loaded with your ID. We thought ahead, identified the few who might be… possibilities.”  


My knees weakened. That scared me more than anything that had happened today. Scared… and exhilarated. _They know I’m destined for greatness.  
_

__

__

_Too bad they don’t know me well enough to see that I’d never betray Starfleet. Here’s hoping I can play Section 31 for fools._  


I raised my chin. “What now?”  


“Seeing as these two are down, we guard the time-locker.” A hint of suspicion in her eyes. _Reasonable, seeing as Sprite and I were obviously intending to do something to the device. Before Sprite conked out and I got recruited._ My mouth tasted like sand. _Maybe this was a mistake. I would hate to ascend through the ranks because Section 31 pulls strings.  
_

__

__

_But… I’d still be moving up on merit, only unseen merit. I’m definitely not getting rewarded for this mission._ I considered that. _Possible. But that means if Sprite and Nowak want to report it, I might have them take credit. Too many uncomfortable questions.  
_

__

__

_Besides, doesn’t everyone want to try their hand at being a spy?_  


Behind the lieutenant, Sprite stirred. His eyes opened, met mine. _Perfect timing._ I gently drummed the time device to keep Tetra’s attention on me. _Hopefully she won’t allude to me being Section 31 now. Don’t need Sprite getting twice as angry._ “So how does this thing work?”  


“Section 31 is strictly need to know. My instructions detailed how to start the device, nothing more.” She winked. “Rule one, no questions asked.” _Well, that sucks._  


“Do you at least know what the munitions are for? I may have knocked out Glasgow when he tried to raid the munitions depot by force, but I’m sure you understand why.” I shrugged.  


Sprite soundlessly rose to his feet. He’d kept his phaser. I looked away, so I might have a bit of an alibi for not warning her.  


“There’s a—” Tetra sensed something and whirled. Her face slackened. “Anthony, this isn’t how it looks.”  


His face was twisted. _I’m sorry I had to do this, Sprite._ “How could you?” he whispered. “You’re the traitor? You?”  


“I’m serving Starfleet, Anthony. As a regular member, and behind the scenes. There’s nothing wrong with that.”  


I couldn’t pretend it wasn’t happening anymore. I tried to catch his eye. _Why isn’t he firing? Just stun her already._  


Sprite shook his head, slowly. “You people took everything from me. That isn’t Starfleet.”  


“Anthony—”  


Sprite looked like he wanted to punch her in the face. “You don’t get to call me that.” I saw his hand tighten and finally understood.  


“NO!” I roared.  


A blaze of light.  


Sprite dropped the phaser as Tetra dissolved into tiny pieces that floated in place, caught in time.  


I threw myself at him but stopped short of knocking him over. “What have you done?” I screamed.  


“She betrayed Starfleet. And me.” Sprite’s voice was hard. “So I—”  


I punched him in the face. A fine spray of blood flew from his mouth. “You don’t get to decide! You don’t get to fucking decide when people die!”  


His wide-eyed stare collapsed into that hard look. “This is a warship, Cobos, and we’re in battle.”  


Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pieces that had been Lieutenant Tetra. “You just killed a superior Starfleet officer for personal reasons.” I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. “I’m not the one you need to convince.” I turned my back on him. The time-lock device waited. _He made it easy to disable it with no witnesses,_ a dark part of myself whispered. I slammed the red button.  


The shape of Lieutenant Tetra dropped into a pile of ash on the floor.  


I gritted my teeth and left the room. The device’s sphere of influence was shutting off slowly in a growing radius, as demonstrated by some pocket lint outside the engine room, but I had more long-term problems. _Was Tetra the only operative who knew I’m Section 31 now? And if so, does that mean I have to let one of them know I’m a double agent without Sprite or Nowak knowing?_ I glanced at Sprite, sullenly following me back to Nowak. _He’ll kill me if he finds out._ After what happened with Tetra, his mentor for heaven’s sake, I had no doubt about it.  


_Technically it doesn’t matter though. If I’m recognized by the organization or Starfleet branch or whatever they are, I’ll get missions I’ll need to think my way out of properly completing. If I’m not, I have a Section 31 badge registered with my info that I can flash if they threaten my ship again._ The latter felt like a preferably option, now that I thought about what I’d gotten into.  


Behind me, Sprite drew breath to say something. “Shut up,” I said.  


Surprisingly, he didn’t respond.  


I contacted Nowak. “We’re nearing you. Please don’t shoot us.”  


“Did you fix this?”  


“Pretty much.” I glanced back at Sprite. His stupid face didn’t give any clues as to whether I should tell the Vulcan about Nowak, and at this point I was still deciding whether to turn him in. “Out.”


	8. We Get Desperate

We arrived back at the weapons depot. I took in the scene and swore violently. Sprite inspected the area while I paced through the open depot door. _Where’s Nowak?_ My face was cold. _What did Glasgow do to him? I shouldn’t have—no, there was nothing I would’ve done differently. Think, you just spoke to Nowak. It must’ve happened just after, while Nowak was slightly distracted by my call. Glasgow would exploit any weakness, however brief._ I cast my gaze over the racks of rifles, crates of spare phasers, and carefully secured heavier munitions. _Marple brought you in here on day one, so what’s missing? Come on, Cobos… Ah._ There was an empty cradle-like spot with straps hanging loose. _There was something egg-shaped here, a bomb? Maybe. Definitely valuable, or Section 31 wouldn’t freeze the Enterprise in time to get it._ A thought hit me like a meteorite. _They might still be on board._ I sprinted from the room. _Didn’t pass us—_ I turned the way we hadn’t come.  


“Cobos!”  


I whirled, still jogging backwards. “Glasgow took Nowak. Gotta find him. Man my post and stall any other officers. I’ll be back soon.” I didn’t wait for a reply. My phaser was in hand and I was ready.  


“You aren’t nearly ready to face me, Cobos.”  


I skidded to a stop. “Glasgow.” He was ten paces down the corridor, one of the cool-looking phasers pressed to Nowak’s head. I doubted it was on stun. The expression on Nowak’s face was more annoyed than fearful. He rolled his eyes at me; I had to resist the urge to laugh. My mind circled back to what had alerted me to Glasgow’s presence. _Seems he knows what I’m thinking._  


“Bravo, you finally figured it out. Took you considerably longer than most people. I take back the earlier comment on your intelligence.”  


My eyes narrowed. “You gonna tell me what you are?”  


“Bit rude, don’t you think?”  


“You’ve got a gun at my colleague’s head. I think it’s understandable.” I considered my own phaser, but knew Glasgow was fast enough to kill Nowak and me before I could get a shot off. _He’s a trained killer. I’m an ensign. It’s a matter of reflexes that I don’t have._ I holstered it. _Time to play the diplomat again._  


“Little-known species that I’m sure will rise to prominence in the coming years, especially with Starfleet’s penchant for war-mongering. We’re called Betazoids.”  


“And you can read minds.” My lip curled derisively. “Why would you give away an advantage? Are you stupid?”  


Glasgow shrugged. “I like watching people squirm while they try to plan, knowing I can hear their thoughts.” He smirked. “You take the prize though. Not many people give away other people’s plans with their thoughts. I would’ve been shot earlier by this fine part-Vulcan if it weren’t for your prelude.”  


_That sucks. But I can still turn this around._  


“Always the optimist. And you can. I have only a few, very simple needs.”  


I put a hand on my hip. _Maybe I shouldn’t even waste my breath._  


“It would make this conversation simpler.”  


I eyed him, trying to analyze while keeping my mind blank. In the end, it didn’t really matter. _What do you want?_  


“To leave.” He poked Nowak. “How about we trade letting my associates and I to go about our business, and you get to keep this half-breed.”  


I felt my face growing red. _You damn—_ I drew a deep breath. _I caught you off-guard, didn’t I? We’d be having this conversation in the transporter room if you had your way._ Glasgow sighed, which I took as a yes. _I shut off the time-lock device. You’re gonna have a hard time getting out._  


“I’ll deal with it. You just turn around, and your half-Vulcan will follow.”  


I rolled my eyes. _No vow of secrecy?_  


“I don’t need it. Without me, there’s no proof. Section 31 doesn’t leave traces. No lower officers will believe you, and if you catch the ear of any higher-ups, they’ll just pretend they didn’t hear. Take my advice, this Vulcan, and the damn deal.”  


_You’re getting desperate._  


“So are you.” He nodded down the hallway. “Go confer with your yellowshirt if you want. He’ll make the same call.”  


I wanted to pace like the caged beast I was. “Damn you! You’re leaving me to take the fall.”  


“Oh yes. Munitions stolen on your watch, unexplainable injuries…” He tutted quietly, holding my eyes. “And don’t think I didn’t notice Tetra’s life signs cease.”  


“I’m not taking the fall for that.”  


“Not officially, but we both know you blame yourself.” He laughed. “Don’t act so surprised. You didn’t think it, but it’s written all over your face.” His black eyes seemed to darken. “Now let me go.”  


I caught Nowak’s eye and gave a slight nod. His shoulders dropped. _Get the fuck out of here._  


“Thank you, ensign. I’ll see you again soon.”  


I turned and walked back up the corridor, cursing softly. Once I was out of earshot, and what I hoped was Glasgow’s mind-reading range, I smiled. The most superior officer my communicator had a direct link to was Marple, but if he was smart, I had proof. At least, I hoped so.


	9. Once Upon a Kobayashi Maru

_“You’re operations-track. You’ll never make captain.”  
_

_“What are you even doing here?”  
_

_“It would take a miracle for you to graduate.”_  


I gritted my teeth and kept walking. _I have to prove I can this._ Lights blinked on and off as I went, lighting a few ahead and behind. My feet were light, even though I had every right to be here. Until I reached the simulation chamber.  


Getting in wasn’t hard. I knew someone in cleaning who ‘forgot’ to lock the room after the command-track cadets used it today. The lights whooshed on, flooding the space. Behind viewing glass was a bridge replica. I tapped the controls, preparing a normal simulation. There was a button labelled ‘Kirk Version.’ I smiled grimly and didn’t press it. I wanted the no-win.  


_“The Kobayashi Maru? You’ll never get near it.”_  


I pressed the button to start the simulation and entered the bridge. The computer immediately sensed I was the only participant and filled posts with AI-controlled personnel, silent until the countdown began.  


I knew of Captain Kirk’s legendary simulation, but I wanted to experience the terror most cadets felt, knowing their crew was doomed, and more importantly in the moment, that they would fail like everyone else. I wanted to see how I would react. _A part of me will know,_ I argued back, as I’d been all day. _Everyone knows what happens in the Kobayashi Maru. It’s not real._  


The feeling vanished the moment I reached the captain’s chair. The AI milled about, looking to me for orders that I didn’t need to issue yet, but I felt like I should direct them, give them purpose. I was in command.  


I settled into the chair. “Begin,” I said. A burst of sound like wind in a microphone, before the voices settled into normal rhythms. The consoles beeped, personnel chattered, a yeoman brought me one of those log-recorder things. I breathed deeply, savouring the moment. Calm before the storm.  


“Captain, we’re being hailed by the Kobayashi Maru. Distress signal.”  


“Speakers.”  


A burst of static that quickly faded into the background. I frowned. _Communications shouldn’t be this bad at such a short range._ “Enterprise, this is the Kobayshi Maru. We have sustained a direct hit to our warp core. Many casualties, three-hundred survivors. Requesting immediate extraction.”  


Coordinates flashed onto the screen as comms cut out. “The Neutral Zone, huh?”  


“Yes, captain.”  


I tapped my chin. _A crippled civilian ship stranded just inside the Neutral Zone while a starship is passing by. This is definitely a trap. Court martial if I don’t respond, fall into the trap if I do. And all-out war with the Romulans if we manage to survive. No-win indeed._ I didn’t have long to respond. I looked up. “Scan as much of the area around the Kobayashi Maru as possible.”  


“Debris from Kobayashi Maru’s warp core, but nothing else, captain.”  


My gut was clenched. _Listen to your instincts, Cobos._ “Navigation, get us as close to the Kobayashi Maru without entering the Neutral Zone. Warp one.”  


I was getting weird looks from the other bridge officers, but I ignored it and watched the screen, as if I’d be able to see the civilian ship at this atrocious distance. _I don’t need to explain myself to them._  


“We’ve arrived, captain.”  


“Scan again. Distance to Kobayashi Maru?” It was close. _Yet we have to run a gauntlet to get there. Fuck._ “Navigation, chart a direct course. Have Weapons strafe the area as we approach. Hopefully I don’t need to tell you to avoid shooting the civilian ship. Shields up.”  


My first officer looked perplexed. “Is there something you’re not telling us, captain?”  


I considered the hologram. I hadn’t known the simulation AI was so… smart. _It certainly says something that the simulation notices cadets being overly cautious. They should probably do an overhaul of the scenario._ “All signs point to a trap. I’m trying to see if there’s a cloaked vessel nearby, since the recent incursion between the USS Enterprise and the Romulans saw the latter’s use of cloaking.” That piece of news obviously hadn’t been programmed in yet, and the hologram’s lips parted in surprise. I ignored it and watched as the Kobayashi Maru came into view.  


I also watched as an explosion came out of nowhere, and a Romulan Bird of Prey blinked into sight. “Captain—”  


“I see it. Destroy it and continue strafing. And try comms again.” A little pulse of satisfaction that the strafing had paid off.  


Before anyone could respond, two more Romulan Birds of Prey burst into view, each throwing out a missile. Our shield flickered from the impact. _It won’t last long._ I instinctively half-rose from my chair. “Weapons, I said fire on the Romulans.”  


“That’s an act of war, captain.”  


“So was entering the Neutral Zone.” I tapped my chin. “I think there’s a bug in this simulation.”  


The first officer looked down at his hands in shock. “Wait—”  


“Get over it.” I dropped back into my chair just as a shockwave ripped through the ship. I barely managed to cling to the armrests. Fire markings blazed into existence on the screens. _DAMMIT!_  


“Captain, we’re crippled,” Engineering said, rising from the floor.  


Comms turned. “Captain, they’re calling for our surrender.”  


My breathing came fast, but I maintained a calm expression. “Can we warp out?”  


“No, captain.”  


“Thought as much. Divert all remaining power to shields. They don’t need to last long, but we’re going out on our terms.” My heart was pounding. “Let’s take them with us. Captain Erin Cobos, destruct sequence one, code one-one-A.”  


The other officers’ expressions hardened. My first officer nodded.  


Our shields flickered to life and sustained another volley before dying again. But it was already done. I forced myself to watch as fire ripped through the bridge, sending a jolt through my chest as it hit me.  


A tinny voice rang out as the room was flooded with brighter light. “Simulation failed.”  


I ran a hand through my hair, leaned back in the captain’s chair and laughed.  


_I can do this._


End file.
